Lessons Learned
by Nixter97
Summary: After a whole month of living among the city of Cheesebridge without any proper, and civilized traits, Winnie decides to teach Eggs and the other boxtrolls how to behave properly.


**This one was a request on tumblr. Once again, I've decided to add this to the _Boxtrolls_ archive on Fanfiction, because this fandom is, sadly, getting not too much attention. :/**

**Well, anyway, enjoy!**

**~Nixter97~**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lessons Learned<strong>

A whole month as passed since the day Snatcher had died due to his server allergic reaction to cheese, and quiet frankly, everyone has gotten use to the changes. In mid-August, the boxtrolls still lived among the city of Cheesebridge with the now not-so-scared citizens. Taking pity on them, and for making themselves seem more "heroic", Pickles and Trout had lead their old Red Hats hideout to them as their new home, as an apology for destroying their original home while working for Snatcher- the cavern.

Not only did get a new home, but so did Eggs. Herbert Trubshaw and his son had moved back into their old home as soon as they could; right after Herbert got shaved, bathed, and properly clothed once more. He looked as if he'd never left!

Eggs had gotten a make-over as well. He gotten out of his dirty clothes and box, and instead, went shopping with Winnie, who'd helped him pick out the right clothes.

Speaking of Winnie, she was now telling stories to the people of Cheesebridge. She told the story of Eggs and her adventures with him several times- people especially loved the one of how she discovered the boxtroll cavern.

Right now, Winnie was making her way down to Curd's Way, where the boxtrolls' new home stood. Not only was it their new home, but it was also her and Eggs's new hideout. Eggs didn't know what to expect out of this at first, that is, until Winnie claimed, "That's what best friends do- they build hideouts together."

Eggs (or Edward, as he was named by his mother, reveled by his father) was already at their little hideout, wearing a simple blue, long-sleeved sweater and sand-brown pants with simple black shoes. He was currently dancing to the tune of one of his favorite records, that was being played by Fish and Shoe.

When Winnie entered, Eggs caught her by the arm, and pulled her into a dance. She squealed, surprised by this sudden action.

"C'mon, Winnie, let's dance!" Eggs says eagerly.

"Eggs, I didn't come here to dance!" Winnie laughed. "I came here to continue your lessons."

Immediately, Eggs stopped; he felt himself sadden some. Shoe stopped the record playing the music, groaning with annoyance.

From the corner of her eye, she seeing Shoe attempting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't," Winnie says sternly, almost in a hiss. "Sit your butt down, Shoe! You know you have to do this too!"

Shoe grumbled something that make Eggs's eyes widen.

"Shoe!" He gasped. "Watch your language!"

Winnie furrowed her brows together. "What exactly did he say?"

"Trust me," Eggs says, turning towards her. "You don't want to know. Now, about today's lesson…"

Winnie simply nods, smiling as she watches Eggs and the boxtrolls sitting down politely, staring up at her. She claps her hands together, looking at the place as if she'd just forgotten what to say.

Finally, she spoke. "Today, I've decided to take you all out on a walk through Cheesebridge. Boxtrolls, you all need to learn how to live among properly still; we do not put_ any_ silverware in toasters."

Some of the boxtrolls mumbled and groaned in protested, as if to say, "Well, excuse us!"

Winnie then turned to Eggs. "And Edward, we most certainly do _not_ pee in _public_."

Eggs's ears immediately turned into a shade of pink. "I saw a dog do it!" He says in defense. "Besides, I _really_ had to go! I couldn't hold it!"

"A _dog_ is an animal, Eggs- you're a _boy_." Winnie groaned, disturbed by the horrid memory.

The memory of Eggs unzipping his pants to pee on a nearby tree had scarred her and multiple Cheesebridians for life. His father had to ground him in his room for one whole week after that, teaching him how to use an actual bathroom. It was just as horrifying and disgusting to the core as Winnie remembered it; and that was only a month ago!

Never forget.

"Thank heavens that you now know the _proper_ way of what's-not-to-be-named," Winnie sighed. "Anyway, today, we are to take a stroll though the town. Let this be a test to see just how much you've learned…so far."

Winnie then lead a line of boxtrolls out of the abandoned factory. Standing right beside her was Eggs; standing right behind the two were the boxtrolls, all in a straight line.

It looked so much like a parade.

Winnie greeted each citizen as they passed by; she smiled as Eggs seemed to go the same.

"…Even if it's not a pleasure!"

Winnie's face went grim with embarrassment and sternly glared at Eggs, who went wide-eyed, and covered his mouth. Had he done it again? Yes, yes he had.

"What did I say about that?" Winnie asks through clenched teeth. "Why must you take everything I say so literal?"

Eggs frowned. "My apologies."

Winnie shrugged it off, continuing to lead the large group through Cheesebridge. As they made it to the town square, children were seen playing hopscotch, woman were wither walking with their husbands, or sitting at benches, watching their children play, or reading a book.

One boxtroll approached a woman wearing a feathered hat, and snatched it. The woman shrieked, and Winnie quickly came to the rescue. She forcefully snatched the hat back, and then gave it back to the woman.

"I apologies," Winnie quickly exclaims. "They're still learning how to be civilized!"

She grabs the boxtroll by the hand, leading him back to the awaiting group.

"What's wrong with you?" She hissed at the creature. "How many times must I say it: Civilized people- boxtrolls included- mustn't steal what is _not_ thrown away!"

The boxtroll frowned, mumbled what seemed like an apology, and then went inside its box. Eggs came up to Winnie's side, shooting her a glance.

"It's not his fault," He defends. "He's still learning- we all are."

"I know," Winnie sighed. "I just wish that this hard work could be paid off."

And so, Winnie strolled through Cheesebridge with the boxtrolls some more. At one point, a small gang of boxtrolls fought over a loaf of bread that was kindly given to them by the baker; Winnie had to remind them about sharing, and then broke the bread into separate, even pieces.

At another point, boy was playing with a ball. It fell into a dumpster, and immediately the same boxtroll from earlier, with the hat incident, retrieved the ball for himself, refusing to return it because he "threw it away", as Eggs translated for Winnie. And thus, Winnie was forced to make him return the boy's ball and remind him about returning things to their rightful owners, and how that was an accident- the boy never meant for his ball to land in the dumpster.

A man had tried to greet a boxtroll with a handshake, but instead, was received a slap. Winnie had to explain how it wasn't nice to slap other people.

Everything was down-right in ruins.

Oh, but _those_ weren't even the worst of it. _This_ was…

At one point during the day, Eggs had mistaken a pregnant woman for a fat woman. The slim and skinny woman with the large belly had mad Eggs so confused and curious, that he went up to the lady, asking her about her "pot belly".

Oh, but it got worst…

Because as soon as Winnie apologized _yet again _for the rude behavior, Winnie had to explain why her belly was huge.

"There's a baby in there?" Eggs asked, bewildered and curious.

Winnie nodded. "Yes, Eggs, there's a baby in there. And in nine months-or whatever month she's on- that baby will be here, in the world with the rest of us."

"Oh," Eggs says. "So…where do they come from- the babies?"

Winnie went pink with embarrassment. How was she suppose to answer that? She'd never been given "the talk" before, but she _did_ hear rather disturbing rumors from some of her much more older classmates in school.

"Oh, well…umm…" She fiddled with her fingers, looking straight into Eggs's eyes. "Whenever a mum and dad…ahh…well…the stork."

"The what?" Eggs asked.

"The stork," Winnie repeated. "It's a bird who delivers babies to mums and dads."

Eggs shook his head, disbelieved. "Oh, so the stork delivers the baby, and the mum _eats_ it? That's…rude of her!"_  
><em>

"I know," Winnie rolled her eyes.

"Well, what about us?" Eggs asked. "You said yourself that you'd like a baby one day. So, well, why don't we call a stork together?"

Oh. My. God.

Winnie went red- both with anger and embarrassment.

"I meant when I'm older!" She proclaims. "When I'm an adult, Edward! We're still kids!"'

The rest of the day went on for what seemed like forever, but eventually, Eggs and the other boxtrolls were escorted back home. Winnie sighed, tired from today's events, and began to walk home.

Eggs furrows his brow, chasing after her.

"Winnie," He began. "I'm sorry for today. I didn't mean to make you…angry."

Winnie sighed. "You didn't make me angry, Eggs," She smiled sadly up at him. "You just need to…learn how to be more proper, that's all. I get that you've spent 10 years underground with those things, but…still. It's time for you to learn how to be more civilized."

Eggs nodded. "I can be civilized. Remember all those balls that you keep inviting me to?"

"Yes, I know you're doing better," Winnie agreed. "But you can't just be sloppy in public, and then proper at balls. That's not how it works, Eggs; you need to be more proper all the time."

Eggs sighed. "What will Father think of me, seeing that I'm not getting better out in public. I'm a laughingstock."

"No, Eggs, you're not," She assures, coming to a halt as they've reached the Trubshaw residence. "You just need more practice, that's all. Tell you what, tomorrow- just you and me. Okay?"

Eggs beamed. "Yeah, okay. Sure thing, Winnie."

Winnie nods. As she was about to leave, Eggs took her by the hand, making her stop. She gives Eggs a confused look.

"Winnie, thank you for helping. You've done so much; I wish there was a way for me to repay you."

She smiles. "Aw, Eggs, you don't have to-"

But Eggs interrupted her right there, but pressing his lips upon her. Winnie was shocked, flushed deep red as she felt his lips brushed up against hers. As he pulled away, he whispered, "Goodnight, Winnie." and went inside his house.

Winnie just stood there, bewildered of what just happened. She touches her lips, still blushing.

_He kissed me_, She thought. _With his lips!_

She then smiles wide, keeping her current emotion on the rest of the way home.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed this! :D<strong>

**More _The Boxtrolls_ fanfiction coming soon! **

**~Nixter97~**


End file.
